justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Ça Plane Pour Moi
|artist = Plastic Bertrand (Bob Platine) |from = |tvfilm = |year = 1977 |dlc = |mode = Solo |dg = |difficulty = Medium |effort = Intense |nogm = 2 |nosm = |mc = |pc = |gc = |lc = |mashup = |alt = |pictos = |kcal = |dura = |nowc = CaPlane |audio = |choreo = |perf = }}"Ça Plane Pour Moi" by Plastic Bertrand (covered by Bob Platine in-game) is featured on . Appearance of the Dancer The coach is a man. He has messy black medium-length hair. He is wearing a bright scarlet red shirt with the top buttons unbuttoned, along with a bright yellow ascot tied around his neck. Over the shirt, he wears a sky blue overcoat with full sleeves, which is left open, with a yellow folded handkerchief in his right pocket. From underneath the coat sleeves, the frills of his red shirt can be seen around his wrists. He wears black jeans with multiple rips, and a black belt around the waist. He also wears a pair of black leather shoes. Background The background resembles a massive scrapbook, as numerous stop-motion animations made out of crudely torn-out pictures and paper cutouts are used throughout the routine. The coloured papers fold and rip open to the coach's movement and the beat of the song throughout the routine. Numerous pictures of objects can be seen in the background, which are (in order of appearance) electric whisks, a map of Europe, Greenland, Northern Africa and Middle East, canned food, clocks, sunglasses, armchairs, a wallpaper of CRT TVs, an igloo, picture frames, records, paper airplanes, a French building, a wallpaper of sunglasses, a crudely-drawn sofa, megaphones, a crown, a wallpaper of electric guitars, an airplane, a cat with mohawks wearing sunglasses and a earring, fish, vacuum flasks, an electric guitar, a blender, safety pins, a toaster, a necklace, a standing lamp, a loudspeaker, a table grill, a fan, a queen-sized bed, a wallpaper of canned food, a bathroom sink, a pizza box, a plate of fries, fried egg and tomato and Cupid's Foot. During the chorus, the words "Ça Plane Pour Moi" appear as ransom note-style word cutouts and a picture of a crudely-drawn cat wearing sunglasses and playing an electric guitar can be seen. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Stomp your right foot with your hands up near your face. Gold Move 2: Slide to the left with your arms out and your head shaking. Caplane gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Caplane gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Caplane gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Caplane gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Trivia *''Ça Plane Pour Moi'' is the sixth French-language song in the series. **However, this is the first of the French songs to not be a PAL exclusive or exclusive. *" ", " ", " ", " " and the lines " ", " envoyer/sur l paillasson|Shagging/on the doormat (a sex reference)}}" and " " are censored. **''Ça Plane Pour Moi'' is the eleventh song to have a whole line censored. *The arrows for the pictograms are magenta, despite his glove being green. Gallery Game Files caplane_cover_generic.png|''Ça Plane Pour Moi'' Caplane_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach tex1_64x64_m_825b51ab7da9734e_14.png| album background Caplane_banner_bkg.png| menu banner Caplane cover 1024.png| cover CaPlane_893.png|Avatar Caplanepourmoi pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots caplanepourmoi jd2019 load.png| loading screen caplanepourmoi jd2019 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Others Caplane thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Caplane thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) postcard_caplane001.png|Postcard 1 postcard_caplane001_thumb.png|Postcard 1 (without logo) postcard_caplane004.png|Postcard 2 postcard_caplane004_thumb.png|Postcard 2 (without logo) Videos Official Audio Ça Plane Pour Moi - Plastic Bertrand Ça Plane Pour Moi (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Ça Plane Pour Moi - Gameplay Teaser (US) Ça Plane Pour Moi - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplay Ça Plane Pour Moi - Just Dance 2019 References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:1970s Category:French Songs Category:Rock Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Songs in Just Dance 2019 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2019 Category:Covered Category:Removed from Kids Mode